Snow Princess
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Didn't ever expect this to happen. NejiTen.
1. Arrival

**Snow Princess**

I was finished, with everything. I wanted to go back to Konoha. The Land of Snow has grown boring. My mother and father understood this, although they wouldn't help. I craved the friendships that had to be ended so suddenly. I hated my parents, Queen Kagome and King Leo. Of course, that meant that I was a princess. Although I hated it, to death, I only wanted to be back at my training grounds with Gai-sensei and Lee challenging each other and Neji mediating, Neji.

That's what I really wanted, Neji. My Neji, my best friend, my teammate, my lover. I wanted Neji. Anzu came down the steps interrupting my thoughts, "Lady Tenten, I would like to inform you that you should be going to see your parents, they have important news." She said, red hair bouncing. I nodded and dismissed her. I began walking through the maze of a house/snow castle. I stepped into the room that my parents were sitting, of so now they decide to act like a normal family and have me talk to them without them sitting on thrones.

"Mother, father, do you bear important news for my ears to hear?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for how ridiculous I sounded. Lady Kagome nodded and sat on the chaise. Leo stood there in his incredibly tall stature. I felt kind of out of place, I mean, Kagome was beautiful and Leo, he was handsome and I was nothing when I first came here, everything about me was repulsing. Or so I was told. I had had a makeover and now I was supposedly beautiful.

"Yes, my darling baby girl, you and Anzu are going to take a three day trip down to the Leaf, after three days however you must be home or we will send shinobi to bring you back, with force." Leo said. I nodded, inside I was doing my happy dance, I would get to see everyone and everything again, Lee, Sakura, Gai, Hinata, Hanabi, Kiba, Ino, Neji…

"Thank you, Father, Mother, may I be excused so I may pack up my things?" I asked and I was given a nod signaling that I may. I rushed up the stairs to my room. Anzu stood there with a smirk, "You finally got to them! Thank you so much Anzu!" I yelled flinging my arms around her. She shrugged and grabbed one of my bags and then one of hers. "You'll get to meet all of my friends!"

"This will be very exciting!" Anzu said packing clothes into hers and while I packed mine. "I can't wait, if it's anything like you said it was, then this will be the best trip ever!" Anzu exclaimed zipping her bag and flopping on my bed. I shoved my hygienic things in and then grabbed the other essentials. "You almost ready? I think I'm more excited than you are…" She called while I was checking my reflection.

I was so pale, of course, I was beautiful though. My ruby red lips, pale skin, and deep brown eyes, with hair to match-they were perfect. I was worrying that Neji wouldn't like what he saw. I mean, he liked plain Tenten, tanned and toned Tenten. Not Lady Tenten. "Let's go." I whispered and Anzu heard apparently because she was rushing downstairs and her bag was missing. I followed her and then stopped outside my parent's room. "Bye Mother, Father." I whispered and got a polite 'Bye sweetie, come back soon.'

Anzu called a carriage and soon we were on our way, poor Anzu didn't like walking for miles and couldn't tolerate the heat of the Leaf Village. We sat facing each other in a carriage that only the best money could buy. Finally Anzu spoke up, "Tell me about Lee."

"Lee, he's hilarious. He is always up to something, he's clueless about girls except when it comes to Sakura, he's always competing with Neji. He takes after his idol, Gai-sensei, in more ways than one. He likes Sakura, but I also thinks that he likes a nurse in the hospital, I don't know her well, because I left but Lee knows her." I answered and laughed.

"Lee, sounds like he's a lot of fun. What about Sakura?" She asked putting her hand on her chin, knowing that I was going to get into a deep conversation and she actually wanted to listen, because her expression was amused.

"Sakura, she's a medic, she's in-love with Sasuke Uchiha. She is a bully towards Naruto, and she is sweet towards Lee. You know , like multiple personalities? She constantly fights with Ino, Ino is another girl who loves Sasuke, but when I left she was dating Kiba. Ino always knows every piece of gossip and she spreads it. She loves shopping and she always has the best advice, she can be moody and mean at times though. Now, Sasuke, he is the hottie of the town, everything he does is monitored since the 'accident' with Orochimaru, although he has a good heart. He is very monotone and boring at times and he hardly reveals his feelings, he was very close to me, nonetheless.

"Naruto, he is a knucklehead. He is constantly pulling pranks, although, he is very strong and sweet at times. Mostly he is a jerk, not caring about other people. He has a demon inside of him, but he can control it's power. Kiba, he always has his dog, Akamaru. He is sweet and annoying, but unlike the others, more so sweet. He cracks stupid jokes and he always teases Naruto and Hinata about their relationship. Hinata-she's Neji's cousin, she is also Naruto's girlfriend. She was kind of like his stalker and believe it or not, she even kept a picture of him in her pocket but all of us did that. She is shy, although adapting and getting better at the whole thing of talking to other people.

"Shino is their other teammate, he has bugs in his body and he is really creepy. He is quiet and mysterious, although very intelligent. Shikamaru, he is the smartest person in the village. He is a genius-his I.Q. is over 200. That is amazing, right? He is dating Temari. Temari was my best friend and she always had my back. She moved to the Leaf Village so she could be closer to Shikamaru, although she has to do many missions in the Sand Village. Choji is Shikamaru's best friend, he is always eating. Never talk about his weight, we all know he weighs a lot… Never call him fat. Sai just moved in and I think he likes to paint, I mean, he moved in before I left." I finished smiling in triumph. It had taken two hours to explain all of that and tell her some stories. She laughed at all the right parts and always smiled and listen intently.

"Sounds fun… What about Neji, you haven't mentioned him in detail?" Anzu asked and I frowned, contemplating deeply, what to tell her.

"Neji, is my everything. I love him more than anything in this universe. He always held me in high regards, even though I was a girl, it didn't matter to him. I believed in what I believed in and I always tried my hardest. He thought I was something that most men would never have. I was his everything too, Anzu. My parents ripped me away from that. Neji is stoic to most, he is quiet. He believes in destiny, very deeply. He isn't very emotional and he hates spicy food. He has the prettiest eyes, since you never seen a Hyuuga I will give you this one-in-a-lifetime-chance to see Neji's beautiful eyes. Neji also has the prettiest hair, it's long, like all Hyuuga's wear it… But somehow prettier." I told her than got into detail about missions we were on, how he always was there for me. She loved the romance, devoured it-it was something that she hadn't found yet and still she wanted it knowing the cost. The minutes after that went past incredibly slowly. Somehow or other, I fell asleep.

"Tenten, we are outside the gate, I have informed the guard that he needs to rally every one up at the Hyuuga Compound and I paid him extra, so he didn't tell them it was because you were back. He just came back and said 'Mission Accomplished.' Tenten wake up, you're going to see Lee, Temari, and Neji." My eyes snapped open and I sluggishly got out of the carriage. Anzu fixed my hair and we grabbed our bags and shoved them at the guard and Anzu handed him even more money to go put them in a hotel, the finest.

"Anzu, I'm scared." I whispered the Hyuuga Compound coming into view. She rushed ahead and I cringed back. "Anzu, please, what if they hate me?" I asked worriedly. She turned around and laughed the sound of murmuring voices coming closer. I almost froze but I kept walking.

"Knock, knock." Anzu said opening the front door to the Hyuuga Compound. I followed her in, everybody was there staring at us, the new arrival. "The name's Anzu, and this is-" She turned to look at me. I was surprised that it wasn't her voice that uttered my name, but Neji's. I would recognize that voice anywhere, he moved through the crowd towards me standing in the front now. I felt a strange exhilaration shot through me as I rushed towards him.

"Neji!" I yelled and put my arms around him. The tears began to fall and I surprised at how tight he held me. His arms were so reassuring and safe. I held him as tight as he held me and then, all of a sudden, his lips were on me and there was fire. I was on fire, we were on fire. The intensity of the kiss felt like gasoline on a open flame. I gasped and then enjoyed what I had. The fire encircled us and then spread every inch of me that touched him was on fire, every part of him that touched me was on fire. When he moved his hand from my upper back to my lower back the fire traveled that path. It was overbearing, yet perfect. When we broke off gasping for air, everyone burst into applause, happy for my arrival, happy for Neji's happiness, happy for reunited love.

**This story isn't even half done! Kay? Read and review if you want more! Okay? You else review or you don't, I'd rather you do. Oh please. This is one of the princess stories I'm writing-there is going to be 'Sand Princess' and 'Leaf Princess' Okay? But don't expect anything except mine and Natsumi's challenges and this and This is How Love Starts.**

Love

May-chan

**Review.**


	2. When We Went Wrong

**Snow Princess- Chapter 2**

I stepped back from Neji and looked around the room, my eyes staying on each person for only a few seconds, Anzu smirked at me. "That's a record!" She exclaimed and I blushed. "You guys kissed for like, one, two, three…"

"You didn't really keep count…" I countered. She shrugged and then smiled. "Don't! Do. Anything." I commanded. She walked up to Neji and smiled.

"I love you." She said. "Because, this thing here is your problem now! I'm finally free!" She said pushing me to Neji. "Go have fun, as long as she doesn't get pregnant you guys are fine." Anzu said causing me to blush again.

"Anzu! We won't do anything and anyway… I haven't said 'hi' to my other friends." I said and walked up to Temari. "Hi."

"Tenten, I can't believe you are actually back!" Temari exclaimed hugging me. I smiled and pulled away moving to the next person, Shikamaru. He ruffled my hair and I was passed from person to person and I eventually stopped in front of Hiashi.

"My lovely Tenten. Neji-san has talked about you so much, I feel as if I have known you since the day you were born… I'm glad that I can finally meet the beautiful maiden who is Tenten." He said bowing to me, I bowed back and shot Neji a look, a look that said, 'Wow.' After Hiashi was Lee.

"My youthful teammate! You are back! You have bloomed into the most wonderful of flowers, look at you! Tenten, don't leave us again, you are staying right?" Lee cried hugging on to my waist. My eyes suddenly met Anzu's and she frowned. Lee looked at me big eyed and crocodile tears spilling over.

"Lee, no, Tenten, Lady Tenten, she has to go home… In two days, well one and a half. I'm so sorry. Maybe it was better if you didn't come here… Tenten, I'm sorry this is emotionally hard, for all of you." Anzu said head down, she was sad.

"No, I'd rather see her then never see her again. She deserves to have the time of her life here!" Neji said and smiled a small smile, I guessed that he was thinking and then it came over me, I would be taken from him again. My head snapped up and I threw myself in Neji's arms.

"I don't want to loss you! I- Neji, marry me, take me away from the Snow." Several people looked away, giving us our privacy. He took my hand and escorted me to another section of the Hyuuga clan. I watched him with wide eyes and when he stopped he sat and pulled me with him.

"Tenten-" He started. I nodded in encouragement and he faltered, unable to finish. I laid my hand on his knee and he smiled sadly. "Tenten, they have forced me to marry someone, I don't know who, they are shipping them in from another village and I have told them that I didn't want to be with any girl other than you… Hiashi understands but it is in the hands of the elders now. Nobody ever expected you to come back…" I nodded and stood up.

"Neji… They shouldn't have to force you…" I started but stopped, I didn't want to fight, this was supposed to be happy. "Neji, how many days do we have together- how many days can I still call you mine?" I asked and he looked up at me and uttered the worst number ever,

"Seven."

I decided that I hated that number. The number seven was now taboo around me. It was the worst because it was the amount of days I had until I lost Neji, I wouldn't be here fighting for it. "Neji, I don't want you to be anyone else's. I want you to be mine."

"Tenten, I know…" He whispered and a wind whipped around us sending shivers down our spines. I faced him and then bent down. "I'll always love you. Always in forever."

"Neji… Where did everything go wrong?" I asked tears threatening to come, the prickling at my eyes annoyed me, I hadn't cried in a while. I sat there and thought about that fateful day.

_Flashback_

_I faced the south as he countered my move. I don't know why but the direction of the north felt safer to me and the south felt dangerous, I turned and countered now facing north. Neji smirked and moved in, probably ready to end the fight, he didn't end it though. A girl my age with wild red curly locks, soft hazel eyes, and a pale skin tone, but strong looking will stopped him. I looked up towards the North and I felt safe, at home._

_The girl introduced herself as Anzu, she was beautiful in everyway and she had called together everyone, including the teachers. They stood in the training field and watched Anzu pace in front of us, she finally began her speech about there being a princess in the crowd, the snow princess. I watched every girls' face light up with excitement, mine stayed neutral. Neji searched for my hand and gripped it. I didn't know what was going on._

_Ino stood up perfectly straight and tall, enough to put any princess to shame, but Anzu passed her not giving her a second glance. Hinata stood there holding her arms to her chest. Anzu shook her head as she passed her and then she passed Matsuri and looked interested for a mere second, Matsuri however gripped onto Gaara's arm. Next Anzu passed Sakura, she tsked the girl in front of her. Sakura sighed and then hung her head in shame. Temari rolled her eyes and probably would've tripped Anzu if it weren't for Shikamaru stopping her._

_She stopped at me and then grabbed my chin and tilted my head up then down. "What's your name, soldier?" She asked, she sounded like a military leader. I stayed perfectly straight and I replied, "Tenten, sir."_

_She smiled at me and nodded to Tsunade. What? Was I the one who she wanted, I was the princess? "Tenten, she is one of Konoha's finest ninja and Anzu we have kept her as safe as possible, assigning her a team with Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee." Tsunade reported Anzu nodded then looked at our intertwined hands._

"_Are you sure that was for the best?" Anzu asked looking back at our faces. "Don't tell me she's in-love with the Hyuuga…" She said. I looked at the floor, she figured it out fast. Was it that obvious? "Tenten, do you?"_

"_Neji Hyuuga, he is my teammate, my partner, my best friend- he is always there for me and yes, Anzu, I do love this man, I love him with every inch of my fragile heart. I do not understand what is going on, but I do understand one thing… Neji is going to be gone- out of my life… Isn't he?" I explained then asked, I was still surprisingly strong._

"_Yes, I am so sorry. But this is the easiest way to explain it. Your parents sent you to live here during the war and now they want you to return home and study so you can take the throne when they die. I knew this wouldn't be easy." She shook her head in memory of something. "I'll give you time to say goodbye. I'll be at the gate."_

_Anzu walked away whispering something to Tsunade. All the teachers left except for Gai-sensei, nobody else would miss her from the teacher category. All the girls, except for Hinata, Matsuri, and Temari walked away and most of the boys too._

_Surprisingly Sasuke stayed, he hugged me and told me to stay safe. Temari and Shikamaru both touched my shoulder and said they would miss me. Naruto and Hinata hugged me and Naruto even shed a tear. Hinata smiled sadly and walked away. Kiba grabbed me in a bear hug and kissed my cheek. Lee cried and blubbered on and on about how he would miss me. Gai-sensei hugged me and told me to pay respects to my father's father. Matsuri and Gaara stood there awkwardly. Matsuri finally hugged me, breaking down with small sobs and Gaara just wished me the best of luck. Every one left, leaving Neji and Tenten alone. _

"_Tenten, I love you so much. I never truly believed that I would be losing you, promise me that you will come back and see me, promise me that you'll always love me. Promise me the world and more." Neji said staring deep into Tenten's sad chocolate eyes. "Ten, I love you with all my heart and soul, if there was something on this Earth that would keep us together I'd risk my life for it." _

"_Neji, I promise all that and more." I said and moved towards him. "Promise me that you will always be mine, no matter what- even if you fall in love again, you are still mine." I asked for the most ridiculous thing, his happiness. I shouldn't have been selfish._

"_I promise." With that our lips touched and our hearts sped. When we pulled back, we lost everything._

_End Flashback_

"We went wrong when we fell in-love." He answered and with that our lips touched and time slowed. The fired surrounded us once again.


	3. Fire

**Snow Princess**

Anzu skipped across the beach. The rest of our group they were everywhere. I stood by Neji and Temari. We were setting up, although Lee and Anzu couldn't contain their excitement they were playing on the shore and they were talking. I tuned to Neji who was now laying out a blanket like everybody else. So, I was guessing-two people per blanket. Neji smiled and sat on the blanket and I joined him. I was surprised by where the others sat, I expected-

_Ino and Kiba were dating when I left, now I saw Ino laying by Sai… That is very different._

_Sakura wasn't hanging on Sasuke, she wasn't even trying to get his attention, instead she sat with Kiba… _

_Hinata and Naruto had been doing great, when I left, but now a look proves that Sasuke and Hinata are doing great and Naruto and Sari are doing wonderful._

_Temari and Matsuri were nostalgic, Matsuri laid by Gaara commanding his attention, and Temari had Shikamaru wrapped around his finger-he was whipped._

_The rest just sat by their friends, Lee and Anzu continued playing in the sand, I giggled at their childish acts._

"Everything's changed." I whispered. The hot sun was beating down on everybody causing us to have worn light clothing. Neji took my hand in his and watched the clouds. I sat with him and once the sun started dipping low into the sky we changed positions. I laid his head in my lap and I stroked his hair and his cheek. He wasn't asleep but he was closing his eyes. I loved the way this felt, it felt so right. Anzu and Lee had settled down and they were sharing a blanket both sleeping. They were so cute.

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" Neji asked. I frowned and nodded. "Well, you had a good time at least, right?" He said looking up at me as I looked at the horizon.

"Yea, I got to see you again…" I whispered. He smiled and closed his eyes again. The mood was so peaceful, even the loudest of the group had quieted down, Matsuri, Naruto, Temari… Ino, Kiba, Lee and Anzu… Matsuri was asleep curled in a ball against Gaara's chest, her hand covering his heart. Naruto was leaning against Sari watching the sunset. Temari was sleeping with Shikamaru, and they were subconsciously holding hands. Ino had started to paint with Sai's paintbrush. Kiba was fast asleep, and Lee and Anzu had fallen back asleep like I said before.

"Ten, I'll always be here for you, you understand that right?" Neji asked, his quiet voice bringing several eyes to meet mine. I nodded once and most looked away. I watched the sun set and once it was down people got up to leave. Some had to be woken. Matsuri tripped and steadied herself with Gaara beside her. Sari pulled Naruto, and everybody else had an easy time getting up.

Neji and I woke Lee and Anzu up, Anzu decided that she would spend the night in Lee's house considering every thing that happened today, she wanted to be close to her new friend. I had to go to the Hyuuga Compound. Neji walked into the room with me, his room, I remembered it. It was still clean and tidy and there was his gigantic bed. "Uh…"

"I'm going to go get a maid to ready you a room, you stay here until I come back." Neji said walking towards the door, I stopped him by grabbing the edge of his shirt. "What?" He asked kindly, with no edge to his voice.

"I-I'll stay here…" I muttered and he cocked his head. "The bed is big enough and anyway I want to spend time with you." I finished and he nodded locking the door. "Night, Neji-kun." I muttered making no move to go to bed.

He smiled and brought his face to mine, the heat was extravagant. I smiled and closed the gap, the fire closed around us. I felt the fire burn my spine as he traced his fingers down them. The fire built up around them as he pushed me farther on the bed, I gasped my lips still against his. He stopped and looked at me, I only nodded. He reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head. I did the same to him and our lips met again, the fire was everywhere. He was the fire, he burnt me. He trailed kisses against my bare pale skin and I rolled my head back. The fire was being spread across my body.

The fire didn't stop, the fire went on until morning. When we finally were separated-and I meant that the fire didn't stop because he was still there.


	4. The TagAlong

**Snow Princess**

**Thanks to all how have reviewed, alerted or favorited this story. It means the world to me. Here's chapter 4.**

"No." I whispered my voice shaky. Anzu was banging on the bathroom door saying that I had been in there way too long. I looked in the mirror and then splashed my face with cold water. "This isn't happening…" I whispered again. We were back at the Land of Snow and it was the next morning. I hated myself, I hated myself so badly.

"Lady Tenten!" Anzu yelled and burst the door open. I blushed covering the counter. She stood there her hands on her hips and her red hair hanging around her face. "You have been in here forever! What's wrong? You're pale, I mean, paler." She asked putting a hand to my cheek, then my forehead. "What's that," She gasped picking something up from the counter. "Lady Tenten, you're pregnant?" She whispered. I nodded, I was in a daze. Why now, why me?

"I'm so sorry, they are going to kill us!" I said. That meant that she wasn't watching me and I was being risky. They wouldn't know who's baby it was though and I maybe they would just let me get rid of this baby, I heard that there were plenty of ways to get rid of it, before it grew too big. I smiled at the comforting thought and slipped off my night gown and changed in the other room. Anzu went to the bathroom and then came out and waited for me. I smiled reassuringly at her and then I began to make me way over to the throne room.

My mother and father sat there, when I first came home they were happy to have me back and even though I didn't want to be back, I did in another sense. I stopped in front of my mother and father and they looked down at me, "What do you want, dearest?" My father questioned and Anzu flinched, at least they were in a good mood.

"Father, mother, I was irresponsible at the Leaf and I got pregnant. I'm so sorry father, mother. I wanted to ask that-" I stopped several thoughts running through my head and my parents' bewildered expression didn't even touch me.

_What if Neji wants to keep the baby? I can't just throw away a life, especially the life of my daughter or son. I couldn't do something, it was almost cannibalistic. I flinched at the sharp word, I hated using that word, in my thoughts or aloud. Neji's opinion should matter too, shouldn't it?_

_I was so calm, I had figured a way out of this and I couldn't even form the words to tell my parents the news. I was so happy that I would be having Neji's baby and that I would make the right decision, for him and me. I loved him and I would love this baby. _

"-if I could keep the baby, because-" I stopped again, their expression grew more painful to look at. I looked down and silently prayed they would understand. "-I love the man that gave me this baby and I would love this baby even more than him if that's possible." I finished it there and looked at Anzu.She peered at me from the corner of her hazel colored eyes, she was enraged. She probably would get dragged into this and that's what she didn't want.

"Of course there are ways that she can rid of the baby, with no pain to her and it will be kept secretive…" Anzu told them and my parents moved, slightly, when they spoke I flinched they were whispering to each other. I flushed and Anzu shook her head, disappointed in me.

"Tenten, we are appalled that you are this careless but if you want the baby-" My mother started and my father 'harrumphed.' She glared at him with ice in her eyes then turned back to me, "-Baby girl, you are old enough, I just thought that you would be protected and not carelessly do this at the Leaf. We have to punish you and if you want to keep that baby, you are forbidden to go to Leaf, ever again. Anzu, you will report to the village and inform the father and then he will be rid of. Or if we could handle this in some easier manner, just maybe…" She stopped again as Anzu nodded to her. "Bring him here, I think that he shall die under our swords."

Those words froze in my head, they struck my heart and I stood there staring at the woman that was supposed to be my mother. What cruel, heartless person would do this? This was killing her, as much as killing him. I glared at my mother as she smiled calmly at me.

_You shouldn't be able to feel this much hate for a person, it should be impossible. She was heartless, she was like the ice, cold and striking. I wouldn't stand for this, I would rebel. Neji wouldn't be killed, I refused it._

"Get a move on Anzu. Bring him by tomorrow's light… Guards get our daughter and watch over her so she does not think of sneaking off or rebelling. Bring back the right person also, I would like a word with the man that did the unthinkable with my daughter." My father said. Anzu bowed and then exchanged a look of fear with me, in the end, we both would be miserable.

_**I'm waiting reviews, if anyone would like to request anything, any type of stories, PM me or tell me in a review. I need ideas and I would love help, I also promise a dedication with the new story and/or chapter. Give me ideas! Also I would love to try a new pairing.**_


	5. Neji's SentencePart 1

_Everyone was sending my messages, talking about what I should do and I had several pleas to 'not kill Neji', well, I won't- in this chapter.- I know I'm evil._

Snow Princess

"**Neji," I muttered for the thousandth time and Anzu shook her head at me. "Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji." I repeated. The guards shot me a look and I glared back. "Neji… Neji. Neji." I repeated Anzu looked as if she wanted to smack me and the guards were getting angry by the second.**

"**Does she ever shut up?" One of them asked Anzu and she shrugged away from them. I looked up at the guard and Anzu shot me a look saying that I shouldn't do anything risky. I shrugged and put my head back down.**

"**Lady Tenten, your father and mother are requesting you." Another guard reported and the other two sighed. Anzu got up and fixed my hair and my clothes making me presentable. I walked down the stairs and almost fainted upon seeing Neji standing there. In his Hyuuga robes and his long hair, he stood there and looked over at me. Anzu stood beside me and steadied me. My father glared at me as I stepped in line beside Neji and Anzu next to me.**

**I noticed that Hinata was standing on the other side of Neji. "Tenten, we have come to a decision, your mother and I. You will be seeing the doctor tomorrow and be pregnant no longer and since this fellow here is so disgraceful of the Snow he will die at the cross." My father told me and I froze and then shot my mother a look.**

"**Tenten, you cannot do this, it is disgraceful to 'fool' around with boys you hardly know…" My mother said. I snapped, well something inside me snapped.**

"**Boys I hardly know?! I've known him for seventeen years! Don't tell me I hardly know him! I'm keeping the baby and I am NOT letting you kill the man that I love!" I yelled and my father flinched, but ignored me.**

"**What are you doing here?" He asked Hinata and she looked at my father, straight in the eye and he looked back. I watched them carefully, there was newfound confidence in her eyes.**

"**You cannot kill royalty, Neji Hyuuga, he is a part of the Hyuuga Clan in the Leaf, the clan that formed the Uchihas? Have you heard of them? Neji is the Hyuuga Prodigy. He cannot die." Hinata said, my father snorted and then started laughing.**

"**I don't care if he's the queen of England, he's nothing compared to me. I want him, gone, dead." My father said the last sentence perfectly serious. I glared at my father and Anzu stepped forward. **

"**True love, is found, in the most oddest of places, this was destiny's work, destiny did this, Leo, my father figure. I have found love too at the Leaf and we took Lady Tenten away from her love, they were destined to be." Anzu proclaimed and my father pondered that for a second.**

"**You think I believe that destiny crap!" My father exclaimed laughing.**

"**Oh my God, it's the heavens telling us that we should let them be together, their wedding would be extravagant! As long as Hiashi approves, of course he will, we go back… Leo, if it's destined then we must not interfere! And Anzu, you have found love? Is he here with the rest of the people you brought?" My mother asked. Anzu nodded and looked over at the guards they opened the door and let several people in.**

"**Lady Kagome, this is Lee." She said. Lee came forward and bowed and I was clearly shocked and so as Neji. We exchanged a look and then I smiled, it was sweet. Hiashi walked in and Lady Kagome ran up to him and hugged him. We stood there uncomfortably as Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Naruto joined our group.**

"**Lady Kagome, long time, no see." Hiashi said to her. She smiled and he brushed hair from her face. "Still so beautiful." He murmured. I was slightly taken aback. This was wrong, horribly wrong.**

"**We will discuss this matter tomorrow, let us parents talk." Leo said. "Boys, Anzu will show you your rooms, and girls, follow Tenten." He commanded and we did as commanded.**

_**I wouldn't stand for this.**_

_**Sorry about the incredibly short chapter, I'm working on other stuff and then I will update again, so many people want me to update or other stuff, I'd love it if you leave this for AT LEAST three days and go check out my competition on my page, vote for me.**_


	6. Neji's Sentence Part 2

_**Quit reviewing and saying that chapter 5 was 'epic fail' and that it made no sense, I have yet to explain some things, just wait!**_

_**Thanks for the other reviews and this chapter goes out to all my loyal reviewers.**_

**Snow Princess**

"Why are you guys here?" I asked sitting on my bed, Anzu shut the door when she entered and then sat with me. Temari and Hinata sat on Anzu's bed and looked around my room.

"We are on a mission, Neji, if your parents decide to kill him, we are to take him back to the Leaf, or somewhere, we're supposed to keep him alive." Temari answered. "Is this real gold?"

"Yea, so Neji is going to be safe?" I answered and then replied with my own question, Hinata looked at the ground and then back up to me.

"If we succeed, although, we can't save your child…" Hinata trailed off and I looked out the window, pain-stricken, heartbroken. Anzu rubbed my back reassuringly as I looked at the cold snow. Suddenly there were two light knocks at the door and Anzu got up and answered the door, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji stepped in.

"You guys! You must go to _your _room! If my dad catches you in here!" I exclaimed standing up. Shikamaru shushed me and he sat next to Temari and Hinata. Gaara sat on the window seat and Neji sat next to me. I stared at Neji, "You're an idiot."

"Yea, I know… Well, it's your fault that I'm going to die." He muttered and I sat there gaping at him.

"_My _fault! It's yours! Whatever, I don't want to talk about it." I told him. Shikamaru was talking to Temari and Gaara and Hinata remained quiet. "Where's Lee?" I asked.

"Um…" Anzu started and then walked out, "I'll find him, guys this is a big place, you shouldn't have left him…" Anzu reprimanded them. I nodded in approval.

"Sorry, he wanted to look at the paintings, he said they were 'youthful.'" Shikamaru told us and Anzu rolled her eyes and left. "Anyway, should we sneak out, right now, it'd be the best decision…" He told the others.

"The guards are looking over the gate, they are awaiting you guys to do something like, they'd know. There is only one way out and that is that God-forbidden gate." I told them and Shikamaru nodded. "The forests are infested with wolves and bears, don't even try it, I did the first night."

"Wow, this village is a lot safer than the Leaf…" Neji trailed off. "So, when is my sentence going to come in?" He asked, I shook my head and then looked out the window again.

"I found Lee!" Anzu exclaimed half-heartedly. I smiled at her and then the door open to reveal the reason she was exclaiming half-heartedly, my father and mother stood behind them and Hiashi was there too.

"You, you, you, and you come with us." My father said, pointing to Hinata, then Neji, me, then Anzu. We got up and began to leave. We walked into the dining room and sat around the table. "We have come to a decision." My father said to us and I sat there awaiting the news.

"Neji, you will return to the village, and you will be allowed to stay alive." Hiashi said and I sighed. "Now, on the other hand, the doctor is coming in one hour. Tenten, we have agreed that you will not be having the baby." He said.

I stood up, "That's not your decision to make!" I yelled. My father pointed to the seat and I waved my hand at him. He looked enraged. "It's my baby, the decision is mine and Neji's!" I fought.

"Tenten, maybe it would be better if you just got rid of the baby." Neji said. I stared at him, tears stinging my eyes.

"Traitor!" I yelled and the room froze. Anzu stood up and came up to my side. "You all are monsters! This is my baby, doesn't that matter? Doesn't my opinion matter?" I asked. Neji looked at Hinata and she stood up.

"Yes, it does, you aren't giving Tenten any credit, any say in this." Hinata said. My father and her father cast her a look and she sat down hanging her head in shame.

"Neji… Please, help me." I told him, he stared at me for what seemed like forever, then he slowly shook his head.

"Doesn't my life matter?" He countered. I stood there frozen and thought about that. "See, you have to consider all the points."

"But, Neji!" I exclaimed and was silenced by my father. He stood up and I sat down by Anzu.

"Tenten, you are being sent somewhere to get married off, that way, you can get pregnant and not be a disgrace, like you already are." My father said.

I sat there and looked at the marbled floor, Neji reached out and grabbed my hand. I let all my tears pour out onto my lap and I felt Anzu rubbing my back, she whispered, "Let it out." I felt faint and almost nonexistent. I shook with fear and apprehension. "Leo, my majesty, are you sure that this is the best decision?" Anzu asked and he must have nodded because she sighed, hopelessly.

"However, you want to send me somewhere else but you don't want me to send a happy life with Neji… To me that makes absolutely no sense, I believe that you sending me out to some stranger and me dying is more horrible than me going to spend my life with my true love." My voice started as a whisper but grew more powerful, then one of the people less likely to help me helped.

"Everyone should get to live with their true love, everyone should be able to have a happy life." Hiashi said and my mother nodded. I smiled a small content smile.

"There is no such thing as true love." My father said, "True love is nonsense, nobody can stay faithful to one person their whole life."

"No, they can't, especially when they are forced to marry someone they don't love…" My mother said and my father sat there gaping like a fool.

"Are you saying-?" He started.

"Leo, I don't love you, I do love someone else, and I've always loved him, we didn't do anything together, the worst was kissing, but I tried to stay with you, but Leo, I could never love a bastard like you. Hiashi has always been there for me and he is here now, maybe, maybe, we don't want to get together any longer, but we do want to be happy. Well, Leo, me being with you, I'm not happy." My mother confessed and I heard several gasps and then I saw my enraged father. He stood up and the guards enclosed.

"I am the King, you will not tell me any of that and if you wish to live with your 'true love' you can die with him, guards seize them!" My father yelled and suddenly Neji, my mother, Hiashi, and I were taken by guards. Anzu and Hinata were being sent to my room and we stood there, the guards grabbing our arms.

"I am the heir to the throne, I am the Queen of the Snow, I was the third King's first and only daughter! You obey me!" My mother commanded and yet nothing happened.

"Women, they don't have a say in anything, not anymore, at least in this village." My father said. I looked over at Neji and then at my mother and Hiashi. "Hold your tongue and you'll die faster, no slow and painful death."

"Father! You mustn't do this! Please!" I plead and he threw me a look. "Kill me first! At least I'll die trying! Help me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Two minutes passed and nothing happened. I hung my head in shame and my father chuckled manically. My mother stood there and watched him with disgust. Then her head turned towards me. I understood immediately. "Snow jutsu, secret ice technique." She whispered and my father's eyes meant hers. "Swift ice death." She finished and my dad's eyes lit up as he jumped back anticipating the attack. The guards released us and we landed on our feet, the guards rushed to protect the King and they all died swiftly icicles jutting from their chests, the crimson liquid spilt on the floor.

_The smell burnt my nostrils and I longed the fresh odor of fresh air, I ducked under the burning pieces of wood and suddenly I saw what I was looking for. My parents stood there and they watched me, they were telling me something but I didn't understand the roar of the fire was blaring in my ears._

_Suddenly my mother screamed, she was on fire, I watched it burn her, the fire was everyone, I watched with a burning intensity in my eyes as my father was burning too, I faintly remember Hizashi picking my two year old self up and walking out of the house, "Neji, watch her, we have to find her parents." He told a young boy, the boy smiled at me and I smiled back._

"_My mommy and daddy died, in that fire, I watched them burn…" I told the man and he nodded seriously and then went and told other men. "Don't worry, I'm not sad, they didn't love me anyway, you're not supposed to beat your children." I smiled at Neji and he came and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt butterflies flapping in my stomach and I giggled at the new feeling, so faint and yet, so strong._

"_I hope we meet again, you seem, very, um, interesting." Neji said as his father came back for him and I was taken to the hospital, to be checked out. I vowed to remember that boy, always, and I would never forget the way my parents died, burning and I won't forget the crimson liquid that poured out of my skin before the stove burnt down the house, the crimson liquid poured over my hands and down my arms, they sliced me with a sharp weapon, after they had beaten me earlier. Then they had forgotten about the stove, that was bad of them._

I felt faint as the smell reached me along with the memories of my foster parents, I heard Neji call out to me but I was losing reality all to fast-

_**I had to end it there! Review for the next chapter, the more reviews, the sooner I'll post it! Love you guys,**_

_**May-chan**_


	7. Envisoning Life

**Snow Princess**

-Neji's voice was horribly loud and it rang in my ears. I knew that I was going to faint. Neji's arm held me up and I tried to grasp back to reality. Once I did, I noticed that my father stood there and he held Kagome, by the hair, in his right hand. I gasped. "Don't kill her." I said my voice hoarse, and shaky. "Neji!" I gasped at the pain in my ankle, so sharp and sudden. My father trapped my foot in the floor with ice. My ankle was twisted in a sickly way.

"Don't move Tenten." Neji whispered and I nodded. I felt weak and useless. "Once you free yourself then you can use this," He said hooking a scroll onto me. I gasped and then struggled to free myself, I concentrated, the ice began to crack and I jumped out of the way of oncoming senbon.

"You all are going to die!" My father roared. I stood there and then I saw Lee at the doorway with the rest of my friends. Neji shot me a look that said go.

"Summoning!" I screeched and opened my scroll and swiping my thumb along it streaking my blood across sending weapons flying in my father's direction. I took off in the direction of the door and I shot a fleeting glance to Neji and he looked at me and the intensity between us built up dramatically. I had the urge to run to him, and only be with him but I went with Anzu and Lee. "Run, guys!" I yelled. And we all took off for the gate. I threw a look at the guards and we continued on, surprising that they didn't follow us.

"Shika, we need to get back, as soon as possible." Temari panted, tired from running. I nodded and then stopped. "We can slow down." I said, panting.

So we did, I looked over at Gaara and then back over at Shikamaru, they were on either side of me and I was being guarded. "We're not guarding you, because you are a princess, we are guarding you because you are pregnant and you matter to us." Shikamaru told me and I cast him a glance, how did he always guess what everyone was thinking, as we made our way into the Leaf Village, I saw our old friends running up to us and smiling saying welcome back and everything. Hinata stood there as Naruto came up and embraced her, Sari glared at them. I smiled softly.

Matsuri ran up to Gaara, "Gaara!" She squealed running into his awaiting arms, I smiled at her and then turned. I swiftly met Anzu and Lee and they grabbed me into a hug.

"Let's go home." Lee said and lead everyone to his house. My smile quickly faded into a frown.

_What if my Neji was dead?_

_He WAS dead._

_The feeling at the depth of my stomach told me that he was dead._

_He was gone._

_I envisioned life without him, one year in the future._

_I held my baby to my chest and I then kissed her head. I laid her down and then sat there crying, I remember Neji's coffin, I remember everything that happened that fateful day. I didn't want to face the truth, still. Even though it was a year ago. My beautiful baby was a complete replica of my darling Neji. God, why did I leave? Why did I leave him in his time of need?_

_I hated myself, I hated my life. I hated everything._

_**This chapter is short because Chapter 8 is the last chapter, read and review.**_


	8. Lost Memories

**Snow Princess**

_**This is the final chapter unless you believe that a sequel wouldn't ruin it. To clear things up, Neji didn't die! It was a vision, she was trying to see life without Neji. But she is pretty sure that he is dead.**_

* * *

"Don't let Tenten out of the house." I heard Anzu whisper to Lee, my ears didn't perk up anymore and I really wasn't interested in anything. I stuck my nose in the air and turned away. I wasn't really listening but Anzu wasn't ever a good whisperer. "They came back, the survivors, Lady Tsunade told some ninja to bring them back, and well the Leaf shinobi just returned…" She trailed up, I pretended to be apathetic and uncaring, I pretended that I didn't hear anything she said, but I heard everything. The window I sat by was open and inviting. I looked over my shoulder and they didn't seem to mind me, they didn't even cast me a look. I reached towards the window and when my hands successfully grabbed the edges, I jumped out the window and looked back in, they still hadn't recognized my disappearance.

I ran through the streets, farther towards the gate, I'd bet my whole life that they were still at the gate. I shook with apprehension. What happened? It had only been two days, please let them be alive. I pushed my way to the front of a huge crowd and there was Shizune. "Move! We need to get these people to the intensive care unit!" She yelled and nobody was moving for her. I saw the gurneys that held the people she was talking about, there was two. I froze, one was in good condition, who was it? I moved closer and saw that Neji and Kagome were the ones lying in the gurneys I froze with horror then I went up to Shizune's side.

"Okay, we are going to form a path, so we can take these people to the intensive care unit and whoever doesn't move, I will move you. I have fifty shuriken, in my left hand… I am prepared to shoot." I warned and instantly people began making a path. Shizune mumbled a 'thanks' as they passed, I grabbed Neji's gurney and I walked alongside it. I looked at Neji's condition, which in some and most ways, was worse than I had ever seen it. His breathing was faltering and he winced after every breath, I winced alongside him, his pain was my pain.

"I love you, Neji." I whispered to him. His eyes fluttered but didn't open all the way. I watched hopefully, but my hopes were dashed, because he didn't open his eyes at all. I stuck out my bottom lip and I watched him, his breathing, his winces, his every twitch and small movement, I saw everything. He laid there and I began to feel faint once again, a familiar scent reaching my nose. It was his blood, he had bled and the fabric was still damp. We entered the intensive care unit and Tsunade grabbed me aside and sat me on a seat telling me that I had to wait. I sat only listening so that I would get to see Neji.

I waited about a half an hour, before Lee and Anzu walked in. "We thought we lost you." Anzu said sitting down. "Is Neji doing okay and what about Lady Kagome?" Anzu asked. I shrugged and they both put their arms around me. I felt almost whole, it felt good to be in their arms. I was lost in thought as Tsunade came out.

"Neji and Kagome both received traumatic injuries. We don't know the full extent of Neji's but we know that Kagome is doing wonderful. Neji is great but hasn't awaken yet, we did CAT scans and I figured out that Neji might have had some brain damage, although, I don't think that it hurt him in any way. Kagome is awake and she is doing great, I didn't think we were that good of Medic-nin. Well, you have permission to visit Kagome after an hour, we are going to move her into another room in the hospital as she rehabilitates. Okay?" She said and Anzu and Lee nodded. "We are moving Neji, but we think that we are going to see if he is awake before we allow visitors… If that's okay, I don't want there to be something traumatically wrong in that brain of his." I nodded this time and she walked away. I barely realized that Lee and Anzu were pulling me away. I suddenly realized it and grabbed onto the closest thing.

"Tenten, honey, we are only taking you to the waiting room, since he's being moved…" Anzu trailed off as Lee picked me up and walked me down the hall into the waiting room. They sat down and I began pacing across the big room, people constantly looked at me, but I didn't care. About two hours later, I heard, "Maybe we should go home…" Anzu said and I froze and glared sharply at her. "Tenten, I mean, they'll call us when he is better, come on, let's just go home." She said after visiting my mother, Lee and Anzu had gone, while I paced the floor.

"Lady Tenten, Anzu, Rock Lee?" Shizune called and my ears perked up. "Neji is awake, you will go in one at a time." Shizune said and Anzu and Lee stayed seated. I followed Shizune down the hall. "Um, I don't know how to put the condition that he is in, it is very remarkable, nothing I have ever seen before…" Shizune trailed off and I nodded thinking nothing of it. She opened the door and then shut it when I was in, I looked and the blinds were all pulled and nobody could see in, or come in. I walked up to the white bed that held Neji and I looked at him. He had covered his eyes with his arm and I watched him curiously.

"Neji?" I asked my voice barely audible. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked against the bright hospital light. I smiled a soft caring smile and then put a hand to his cheek, he moved away slightly, and sat up. I was surprised, he had left my touch, he had cringed from it, I thought that I would cry. _Stay strong Tenten._

"Who are you?" He asked and I felt the tears sting at the corner of my eyes and then I smiled, he was clearly joking with me, that is the tone of voice he uses when he jokes. I sighed and then met his curious gaze with my own. "Where's Lee, where's Anzu? Did they make it here safe?"

"Yea, they all saved me and they all saved you." I told him and he waved at a thought and laid back down. I sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you doing okay? How do you feel?" I asked and once again the curious gaze was back.

"I'm good… Are you the nurse?" He asked and I shook my head. "Tsunade told me that I had lost part of my memory, I don't understand, everything feels like it is there, at least in my head, in my heart it feels like something big is missing." He told me and I smiled sadly, he lost me, he didn't remember me, out of everything.

"Well, I'm Tenten." I said and he looked at me, scrutinizing me and then looked away. "You forgot me, didn't you?" I asked and he shook his head. I gaped, now he was lying. "Who am I?" I asked and then he opened and closed his mouth searching for an answer. I sighed as he replied.

"You're my best friend." He said and I smiled, then nodded. He smiled. "I'm lying, I'm sorry, your face brings up no memories…" He said and I frowned. He shook his head. "God, what was I thinking losing my memory? How did this happen, wasn't I saving Lee and Anzu?" He asked and I let my tears begin to flow. I felt totally miserable, the love of my life didn't even remember me.

"Neji I hope you get better." I whispered standing up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. I smiled sweetly at him and then wiped my eyes and left. Shizune looked at me. "If you want to know who he lost, he lost me… Shizune, he doesn't even recognize me…" I cried sinking to the floor, Shizune frowned and rubbed my back. "How can I live like this!?"

"Shh, we will find a way to heal him, he'll remember…" Shizune whispered trying to comfort me. I looked at her and my eyes softened as I looked at her promising face. Tsunade ran up to me and then looked at me. "Don't worry, he didn't hurt her, it's nothing like that, his memory is gone, well, he doesn't remember Tenten." Shizune explained. Tsunade looked down at me sympathetically. I still was crying.

"I love you, Neji. Why, what did I do to deserve this?" I whispered and Tsunade answered.

"Sometimes we don't do anything." And that rang in the air, enclosing me. I held it and I let all my feelings out.

* * *

_**There you go, if you want a sequel you better review, thanks to all my reviewers I loved you guys, I'm also starting Sand Princess and Leaf Princess, which you can read too, they are similar to this one but with a different plot. **_

_**May-chan**_


	9. The Sequel Trying to Remember

**Snow Princess**

**The Sequel**

Lady Kagome, my mother, was told that she would be released from the hospital today. She still hadn't been released, maybe the Leaf villagers are liars. I smiled to myself and then frowned immediately, smiling felt wrong for me, frowning fit better. Lee and Anzu gave me troubled looks, Neji didn't get his memory back yet, and he says that he doesn't even know my name. Anzu and Lee try at the least, the other ninjas visit him on a regular basis, I don't even try anymore, there is no use. Suddenly a knock on the door alerted me and made me lose my train of thought. Lee got up and answered it. Lady Kagome walked in fully dressed and she looked nice compared to earlier this week. "I'm going back, but I would like to have a word with you three." She said and we all converged to the couch. "Tenten, I understand that you wouldn't want to become queen, but Anzu do you think that this would be okay with you? You are old enough to be wed and so is Lee…" My mother started and Anzu jumped up clapping her hands, I forced a smile for her. "I guess that is a yes, so, we are going back as soon as we pack our stuff up." She said and Lee and Anzu were gone, already packing.

That left my mother and me in the same room. "You know that I'm not going back, I don't know what I'll do here, but I don't want to go back there." I told her clutching my chest and facing the window.

"That's why I wasn't talking directly to you." She said, "Your father, he is facing the death sentence, he didn't die when we fought him but he wasn't in the best condition… Neji knocked him out, but… You know what happened." She sighed sitting on the couch with perfect grace, "Please don't forget who you are." And with that she left with Anzu and Lee who both hugged me tightly, Lee gave me the key to his house and said it was all mine. As soon as they left I went to the bathroom and looked at my appearance, I grabbed a kunai and slowly, but deliberately raised it. I hacked off my long hair and looked at myself again. My hair was grazing my shoulders and my bangs matched the new style, it flattered it-now my hair is too short to put up in buns, I thought disdainfully. I shrugged and decided to wipe my god-damn makeup off.

I took off my dress and studied my naked figure, I was actually quite lovely although I didn't really care. I pulled regular clothes on. I stood in my clothes and whistled low, I looked so different… "Okay." I whispered and was alerted once again by a knock. I opened the door and Neji stood there looking out of place, "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, Tsunade-sama told me that you are going to help me regain my memory. You are that one girl that visited me, aren't you? Tenten?" He said and my hopes rose, Tsunade was giving me a shot, she thought that I could help him regain his memory. "So…"

"Come in." I said politely and he pushed past me and sat down on my couch. "Okay, do you know why you were at the Snow?" I asked him and he nodded. I tilted my head in question, "I was saving the princess and the queen." He answered.

"Well, do you know who the princess was?" I asked and he shook his head. I sighed and sat next to him. "You know that sometimes life is so unfair?" I inquired and he nodded in understanding, "What happened to you?" He asked.

"The heavens took my lover away from me, in the worst way possible." I answered a small, sad smile on my lips. He looked sad and considered that then replied, "Do you think it was destined?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Never considered it to be destiny playing with my damn emotions." I answered and he nodded in agreement. "So, what are your teammates' names?" I asked trying to go back farther, seeing how far his memory went.

"There is Lee, Gai and then there was a girl, she was my best friend and she always helped me train. I don't remember much about her, I remember the missions, I remember her up until Anzu took her away…" He answered and this surprised me. I guessed that he totally forgot about me. I knew my face revealed surprise. He looked at me and I smiled at him. "You kind of remind me of her, in a certain way."

"So, you remember some of her… Is there a black part in your memories, do you remember yelling out to someone that wasn't there?" I asked facing him and he pondered this for several minutes going through memories. I sat there, it was enough, he remembered some part of me. I looked at him- he was so beautiful.

"There are some black spaces actually, like when Lee and Anzu were leaving at the doorway, I remember that I yelled to someone, but she wasn't there… The memory feels out of place, like it should belong, but it doesn't." He said and I nodded. He didn't remember falling in love with me, that was totally cut out from his memory. "It's funny, my emotions, that I never really used, they are the ones going through hell."

"Because you used them before, although you don't remember at all. Neji, you were in love, you were happy and content, I suppose that Lee and Anzu tried to explain this to you, didn't they?" I questioned and he nodded. "Do you remember anything about her?" I asked hopeful this time.

All I got was his genin answer, "No girl is good enough for me." I froze and bowed my head in utter defeat, my hopes crushed. I put a hand on my stomach and whispered reassurances to my baby…

_No girl is good enough for me…_

_No girl-_

_Is good-_

_Enough-_

_For me._

_So I'm not good enough?_


	10. Memories

**Snow Princess**

**Chapter 10**

"Neji. Please understand…" I whispered and he turned away even farther. "I can't remember, Tenten." I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ten?" He asked turning towards me. I nodded to him and he let a smile slip. "Thanks for trying." He said and then left.

I sat there and after the door shut, I cried. I placed my head in my hands and cried. I let everything out, I wanted to feel better. When I was done, I felt worse. I looked at my face and crumbled. "I look horrible." I wailed and cried even harder. I threw myself onto the bed and went to sleep.

-&-

"_Neji?" I asked slowly and he turned towards me. I smiled and giggled. "You-You." I started._

_Our nineteen year old selves didn't know anything about love, what had caused this was mysterious. He took his stance and I pulled out another scroll. He did rotation as I threw all my weapons at him. He was clearly winning. Always winning, I landed on the floor and he was in his Hyuuga stance and I held a kunai and was going to run towards him to slash him. I forgot what I was going to say before, I was going to taunt him. Yea, that's what it was._

_Suddenly he dropped his stance and kept his head down. I slowly put my kunai away a look of pure worry on my face. He slowly looked up his eyes suddenly so soft and sweet. I froze and then stood there frozen in shock as his lips pressed against mine. They fit together like pieces of a unfinished puzzle. I kissed him back with more eagerness then him. He seemed to enjoy himself. He finally released me and then stared into my eyes._

_I was in a state of total shock, I couldn't believe what happened. Lee and Gai-sensei just stared at each other. This was so un-Neji-like. Then I thought, his hormones had kicked in finally. I stared at him, as he did it again. This time softer._

_-&-_

"_Neji!?" My voice rose with panic. "Are you there?!" I asked my head searching for him, although he was no where. I felt like screaming but I was stronger than that. There was a rustle in the bushes and I sighed recognizing the chakra signature. "Neji." I sighed in relief. _

"_I'm sorry, Ten." He whispered and I nodded to him. "I didn't know that I would be this late." He said and once again I only nodded. _

"_What did you want to tell me?" I asked him, a hand on my hip. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. He sat on a log close to me and patted the empty seat beside him. "What?" I asked again losing patience._

"_Ten? I-I love you." He confessed and right there he poured his heart out. I listened and then leaned back onto him. "Neji? I love you too." I told him._

_-&-_

I sat up, a cold sweat enveloping me. I stayed where I was and looked around. "Neji…" I whispered and then got up.

"Why can't he remember?" I asked and then I decided to go drop off his files to Lady Tsunade. I walked out and then stopped outside her office.

"Why?!" I heard someone yell and then Tsunade started yelling too. "Because it is unethical!" She yelled and I flinched. "She is from the Sand! They betrayed us! They'll do it again!" She yelled. I suddenly recognized the second voice.

"I love her though!" He yelled, Shikamaru. "Temari, she, she wants to live here! Just sign the paper!" He yelled and I heard her snort as I got ever closer.

"I'll think about it, now get out of my office." I heard her voice come lower and smoother, for I stood outside her doors. Shikamaru slammed the door and walked straight past me. I knocked on the door. "Come in." She growled, "Oh, Tenten."

"Hello, Lady Tsunade." I said not skipping a beat. "I have Neji's files." I said and handed them to her. "I have one more thing up my sleeve though, can you tell him to come over to the training grounds tomorrow?" I asked her and she nodded staring at me.

"Tenten, you look like a wreck, are you sure you are okay?" She asked and I shrugged. "Jeez, okay, I'll inform him, this is your last chance though." She said and I nodded, "I'm really sorry Tenten."

"It's fine, if this doesn't work, I have the rest of my life to make him fall in love with me." I smiled and she nodded and returned my smile. I left and went over to Shikamaru's house.

He answered the door and stared at me. "What do you want?" He asked and I smiled at him, sweetly.

"Promise me that you won't give up. Temari wouldn't want you too." I said and he nodded and smiled at me. "Promise."

"I promise." He said, "You promise me to take care of yourself." He said and I nodded. "Promise."

"I promise, Shika-kun." I waved and left him there going to the store and buying necessary things. Once I left I quickly went to my room and once again fell into a deep sleep.

-&-

"_Ten, I love you."_

"_You need to remember, you are now a Snow shinobi."_

"_You will become the perfect princess."_

"_I really do feel for you."_

"_Neji, is my everything. I love him more than anything in this universe. He always held me in high regards, even though I was a girl, it didn't matter to him. I believed in what I believed in and I always tried my hardest. He thought I was something that most men would never have. I was his everything too, Anzu. My parents ripped me away from that.-"_

"_Anzu, I'm scared."- "What if they hate me?"_

"_We went wrong when we fell in-love."_

"_No…"_

"_Sometimes we don't do anything…"_

My memories were my dreams and they buzzed around in my head. I got up and curled into a ball, fearing sleep.

_**Okay the last italics, they were memories… Don't worry if it was confusing ask me or PM me!**_


	11. Gone

**Snow Princess**

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, Neji." I said walking around him. We were at the training grounds. "Now, I'm going to ask you, a personal question." I told him fidgeting. "Have you been having any dreams?"

"Yea…" He answered and I pondered that and then asked, "About?" He thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"You." He whispered and I smiled softly. "You are always there but I can't get to you… That girl, my teammate, I remember so much." He said and my eyes lighted up. "But it's as if nothing is real."

"Can you tell me, what happens?" I asked and he smirked. He turned closer to me and I smiled softly placing a hand on his leg. We both moved closer and I felt the fire burning everywhere that I touched him and he touched me. He pressed his lips against mine and we both melted with each other's mold. His hand strayed to the small of my back and pulled me ever closer. The fire was over-bearing and scary, never had there been this much.

"N-Neji." I gasped between kisses and he stopped then grabbed my lips in another kiss. I moved my head to his neck and began to kiss the smooth skin there. The fire was burning me and rejecting me, but he wasn't. I was crying tears of joy.

"Tenten." He whispered. I stiffened and looked up at him and he wiped my tears away. "I have something to tell you… I have remembered you from the beginning but my head tells me differently. It tries to-I don't know-it pushes you away." He explained and I nodded slowly, I understood but it was unbelievable.

"Neji, I love you." I told him and cupped his cheek, the fire burnt me savagely but Neji, himself stayed in his place. "I feel as though I'm being rejected…" I whispered brushing my fingers all over him. The fire roared and scarred me. "Neji…" I whispered.

His silver eyes met my brown ones in a second and our lips met again, this time with more force. The fire flared uncontrollably then it was suddenly gone. Instead I felt magma ruining deep down running through us. "So… You are pregnant with my child, right?" He asked and I nodded slowly.

His lips kissed me more softly now, they savored the feeling. The magma rushed through my veins, through me. I moved closer to him and felt a rush of invigoration. I jumped as a bush rustled close by. Suddenly I saw a very surprised Sakura. "Sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting." She said and scurried away like a scared mouse.

"That was amazing." I said and leaned into him. He nodded and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. I felt faint and weak from everything that happened. "Neji." I said and he opened his eyes. "Can we go to my house?" I asked him and he chuckled.

-&-

He held me in his arms as I sat on the bed and we kissed once again, so sweetly and smooth. I pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. I slowly stripped his clothes off and then licked my lips. He smiled at me innocently and I slowly unbuttoned my shirt. He stared at me with wide eyes and then immediately rid me of my clothes.

-&-

_Everything was impossibly perfect. He was perfect, I was perfect. We were whole and happy. I quivered and quaked beneath him. We moved in an impossible rhythm that the magma caused. We kissed and savored the way we tasted to each other. _

Nothing was wrong. He was right, I was right. We were whole and happy. He controlled and enjoyed being in control. Nobody would've ever kept up with us. The fire was no longer covering us, no longer hiding us from each other, we could have each other. Nothing was wrong.

-&-

"Tenten?" Tsunade asked walking down the stairs to the library where I sat at the table. "I hear that it was a mission accomplished…" She started and I looked up from my book my tear streaked face facing her. She frowned and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, your life has officially been tough, I couldn't even live yours." She said holding her arms open. I went into them and cried.

"Who informed you?" I croaked, my voice breaking several times. She shook her head and then looked up, "Hiashi." She answered. Then looked at me in question.

"Hinata." I answered and we nodded and pretended that she wasn't comforting me. I sat up and watched outside. "Just, don't lock me up." I said looking at her. She pursed her lips and tilted her head. "Sometimes, in my village, people were sent into asylums…" I explained.

"Your father was a cruel man." Tsunade commented dryly and then shook her head. "I would never send you anywhere." She said as I broke down again.

"Why did they take him?!" I wailed over and over again.

* * *

**_Okay I threw something else into the mix. I hope that you guys like it and review._**


	12. The End

**Snow Princess**

**Chapter 12**

_Why is life so cruel and time so long? Love is lost and regained, but never truly had. It was like Naruto seeing Hinata's arms around Sasuke and his heart longing to be him. It was Sasuke looking into the mirror and seeing Sakura. It was Sari wishing that someone would come along, wishing that that someone would be Kankuro. It was me standing in my door way and falling to the floor crying out for Neji._

"Neji!" I wailed and threw myself into the house slamming the door. I stayed on the floor and cried out for him. I couldn't even think clearly. Something always separated us. I closed my eyes and rested for a time, memories attacking me viciously. I cried out in my sleep and once awake I clung onto the bed, hoping for dreamless sleep, if sleep even came.

I opened my eyes and there was Neji, right in front of me. I opened them again and light attacked my eyes so I closed them tightly and then opened them and I was in my bed again. _What happened?_ I asked myself frantically and then considered several things that died before they bloomed into something greater that would overwhelm my thoughts. "Neji?" I whimpered. I could've been doing this for over a week but I didn't know, time was irrelevant. Someone broke my door down and I slowly lifted my head, but I pretty much had given up on life. "Tenten?" It was an alarmed voice, that hadn't expected to see me like this.

"Tenten, wake up." The voice urged and I closed my eyes tightly. I tried to grip on the voice but it was getting farther and farther away from me. "Tenten?" The concerned voice called louder and I tried to resurface but I couldn't get away further. "Neji, give it up." I heard a different voice say. Neji was there. I struggled to get my eyes opened, it didn't seem they were listening. My mind screamed Neji and it eagerly tried to open my eyes or move my fingers, something. Nothing was happening, my body laid still. "Nothing's happening." I heard someone say.

"I'm-trying." I forced myself to say. It came out as clear as day and then there was no other sound. I had surprised them by talking, slowly my eyes opened and there was that bright light again, but I didn't want to close my eyes, I opened them and saw the brightest light ever. My vision blurred and slowly was clearing, I was blinking fast trying to filter the light. I moved my fingers slowly: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-nine, ten. "Where?" Was all I could articulate.

"Oh my God." Someone gasped and then there was a chorus of gasps and sighs of relief. My vision was still clouded but I saw outlines of people. Eight? _Where was I?_ "Get the nurse." The same voice commanded. My vision started to come and I saw eight people standing around my bed. The one commanding was Temari, next to her was Lee, then Gai-sensei, then Hinata. On the left side of me stood: Neji, then Matsuri, Naruto, and then Gaara.

They all were surprised and relieved, I was confused. _What is this?_ Sakura walked in and dropped her clipboard. "She's _awake?_!" She exclaimed walking over to the bed I was in. _Your in a hospital, duh!_ My brain processed slowly. I was so confused. "Did you have sweet dreams?" She asked nicely and then bent down to check a machine. "She looks good, for being in a coma for a year." Sakura commented. _Coma for a year?_

"Why wasn't I put under?" I asked immediately. _Why was I spared? One year was drastic, going over the edge-big money._ Sakura flinched at my question and then got up, tucking a pink piece of hair behind one ear and throwing a quick look at Neji.

"The Hyuugas funded it." She said, "Well, Hinata and Neji." She added and walked around to the other side and touched and checked the machines, "How're you feeling?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I'm confused." I honestly said. She looked at me and smiled softly. "I thought…" I trailed off.

"You had dreams, realistic dreams-now you are confused." She said. "Can you separate the real and the fake yet?" She asked and I nodded. My brain had been separating things, working overtime.

"I was hurt on a mission and I had slipped under into the 'coma' in this hospital." I answered trying to separate, but not wanting to separate the memories (dreams) about Neji. "Sakura, I-"

"What?" She asked in a soft voice and saw that I was crying softly. Neji and Lee were also startled. "What is it baby?" She asked and I looked up, tears running down my face.

"I miss my dream world." I muttered and regretted it. "It's nothing against my real life…" I added and then shyly looked at Neji. Only Neji and Sakura noticed. "… It's just, I had something that I want to have here but apparently that's too much to ask." I said.

_Love was unfair and horribly mean. It made you selfish and irritable. It was blind and controlling. Apparently love was something that I couldn't have, not in the person I wanted it in. I wasn't a princess, this wasn't a love story. I was a Leaf ninja, this was my life. I needed to grip reality. But if I would grip reality then I would do something that normal Tenten wouldn't do. I would do what Lady Tenten would do._

"So, what do you miss in your dream world?" She asked as I slowly sat up. This was my only chance and I would take it. Everyone looked at me, with wondering eyes I looked at each person until my eyes met Neji's, "This." I whispered pulling Neji down so his lips could meet mine. I slowly separated my eyes glazed with delight and surprise was filling him.

"That is the best thing ever. The feeling of ecstasy, coursing through your veins. Neji, I love you." I told him and then let the tears out. Lee hugged me and Neji grabbed my hand. "Neji, I love you so much it hurts!" I gasped between sobs. "I've had to keep these feelings bottled up for the longest time! I've wanted your recognition, I wanted you to notice me!" I cried and Hinata looked at me sympathetically. "It's like-like- you could only see me as a friend!" I cried some more and clung onto him. "I love you, you're my everything! You-I need you. Neji." I cried and only after I had stopped to wipe my eyes did I see that Neji and me were the only ones in there.

"I love you, too." Neji whispered and my heart suddenly sped up and faltered and skipped with every delight in the world. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I'll protect you forever." He promised and urgently his mouth met mine and then his hands met the bed and the magma flowed once again, in us both.

* * *

**_This is the end and I would appreciate a review now, I have over 1,000 readers with like 25 reviews, come on and don't be chicken, tell me if it was good-flame me! I'm waiting._**

**_Review, flame, comment, request._**


End file.
